This specification describes a power management system for a noise reduction headset. The power management system is particularly relevant for military headsets. Military headsets are designed to serve a number of purposes. They provide noise attenuation in noisy environments. The noise attenuation typically includes passive attenuation, in which noise is attenuated prior to entering the ear canal, and may include active noise attenuation, in which an acoustic driver in the headset radiates sound waves that reduce noise. Military headsets also serve as communications headsets for electronically communicated messages that are transmitted wirelessly or by physical cables that are plugged into communications devices such as intercomm systems and portable radios. And additionally, military headsets may provide “talk through” capability, so that the user can hear acoustically transmitted communications, for example a nearby person speaking. Active noise attenuation, reproduction of electronically communicated audio signals, and talk through functions may require electrical power for amplification and signal processing. The power may come from at least two sources. One power source may be a battery that is included in or attached to the headset. A second power source may be a device to which the military headset may be detachably coupled. Devices to which the military headset may be detachably coupled include devices that are powered by storage batteries, devices that are powered by batteries that are charged by an electromechanical transducer for example a generator that is driven by the vehicle engine.